Dennis' Mental Illness
Dennis Reynolds' psychopathy is frequently hinted at and discussed over the course of the series. Psychopathy is a personality disorder that has been variously described as characterized by shallow emotions (in particular reduced fear), stress tolerance, lacking empathy, coldheartedness, egocentricity, superficial charm, manipulativeness, irresponsibility, impulsivity, criminality, antisocial behaviors such as lacking guilt and living a parasitic lifestyle. Dennis demonstrates many of these characteristics of psychopathy, and is almost wholly unable to empathize with others. He routinely destroys others' property, and casually mentions psychopathic acts without any awareness that others might be disturbed by them: * Dennis vandalized Art Sloan's house, and set his yard on fire. * Dennis often identifies himself as god-like, his appearance created by the gods, a "golden god" or as God himself. * While attempting to recreate a scenario to prove Mac is a serial killer, Dennis disguises himself as a painter to stalk and murder the Coffee Shop Waitress as she leaves work. When preparing to execute his murder, he was reminded by Dee that they really weren't going to kill the woman. Dennis, upon realizing Dee was correct, expressed his disappointment about having to scare her rather than actually kill her. * He offered to "frame bang" the Lawyer's wife, and was surprised when the Lawyer referred to it as rape. * is disturbed when Dennis tells him that a good reason for them to have a boat is so they can get women out in international waters, where they will not refuse their sexual advances "because of the implications." He assures Mac that he's not actually going to rape any women, it's just that the women will feel like they should give them what they want, "because of the implication". * He is disturbed by Mac's weight gain (as seen in Season 7), so he takes it upon himself to give Mac diet pills (which he describes as "Mexican ephedra") while telling him that they are "size pills." Mac's weight loss causes him great personal anguish, but Dennis doesn't care, because he has concluded that Mac must lose weight. * When visiting Dr. Jinx with Mac and Charlie, Dennis asks if the doctor has any sort of solution to cause him to have feelings again. * At the Gang's high school reunion, Dennis in a fit of rage goes into his car's trunk to bring out his "tools" which include zip ties, duct tape and various other instruments to subdue and restrain people. Though he claimed the tools were for sexual bondage, the others identify him as a replacement for their unstable friend "Psycho Pete." * After getting married to Maureen Ponderosa, he starts "having feelings again, like some kind of 14 year old kid". He is also confused by the idea that Mac has feelings all the time. * While walking with Charlie in the woods, Dennis refers to himself as a "pretty methodical person". Charlie responds with "Oh yeah, like a serial killer". Quotes : : I'm not going to take no for an answer because I just refuse to do that, because I'm a winner and winners... we don't listen to words like 'no' or 'don't' or 'stop!' Those words are just not in our vocabulary. : , The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty Magoo : : (to the Lawyer) I'll tell you what buddy, I can help you out. I'm gonna toss a frame-bang your way. Here's how that works: I slip into your house one night while your wife is sleeping... and I ease into her real nice. That way you're both cheating on each other and she can't clean you out. : , Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens : : What do you mean, what do we need a mattress for? Why do you think we just spent all that money on a boat? The whole purpose of buying the boat in the first place was to get the ladies all nice and tipsy topside so we can take them to a nice comfortable place below deck, and, you know, they can't refuse. Because of the implication. : : Oh, uh, OK. You had me going there for the first part. The second half kind of threw me. : : Dude, dude, think about it. She's out in the middle of nowhere with some dude she barely knows, she looks around, what does she see, nothing but open ocean. (Imitating female voice) "Oh, there's nowhere for me to run. What am I going to do? Say no?" : : OK. That seems really dark. : : Nah, it's not dark. You're misunderstanding, bro. : : I think I am. : : Yeah, you are. Because if the girl said no, the answer, obviously, is no. But the thing is she's not gonna say no. She would never say no. Because of the implication. : , The Gang Buys a Boat : : : : I could be a man with a fistful of hammers, a trunk full of duct tape and zip ties : , The ANTI-Social Network : : : This is ridiculous. What are we doing here? : : We're turning to the big man upstairs. He's gonna make this right. : : I can't believe you think this is a real solution to our problem. Dennis, what do you think of all this? : : Sh. Amen. I'm just trying to embrace this. I want to see if I can knock some emotion loose. : , Charlie's Mom Has Cancer : : : Look, look, this is about much more than just business. This is about the thrill of wearing another man's skin. Feeling his innermost wants and desires and being in control of his every single move. That's how you get off. Now don't you guys want to get off with me? : : I don't know. : : What? : : I want you guys to get off with me. : : Okay, okay. : , Frank's Back in Business Category:Concepts